1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting with resilient contact pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,390 and FIG. 17 herein disclose a female terminal fitting. As shown in FIG. 17, the female terminal fitting 5 has a terminal main body 1 with two resilient contact pieces 2. The resilient contact pieces 2 have opposed facing contact surfaces that can be brought into contact with a mating male terminal fitting. A rectangular tubular cover 3 is fitted on the terminal main body 1. The cover 3 is cut and bent to form two resilient supports 4 that cantilever along the longitudinal direction of the female terminal fitting 5. Each resilient support 4 has a free end supported in contact with the outer surface of the corresponding resilient contact piece 2 opposite from the contact surface thereof. Thus, the supports 4 enhance the resilient force of the contact pieces 2 and increase a contact pressure with the mating male terminal fitting.
A demand exists for miniaturized terminal fittings. However, problems arise in efforts to miniaturize the female terminal fitting 5. Specifically, a narrower cover 3 requires the base ends of the resilient supports 4 to be narrower and weaker. As a result, the resilient contact pieces 2 are not supported sufficiently, and a contact pressure with the mating male terminal fitting may be insufficient.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to maintain a high contact pressure with a mating male terminal fitting.